Internal combustion engines often have an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) assembly that recycles a portion of an engine's exhaust gas back into the engine cylinders. This exhausted gas is at a much higher temperature than intake air, which dilutes the air in the cylinders and absorbs some of the combustion heat in order to reduce the temperature inside the cylinders. The EGR pipe and EGR valve regulate the gas recirculation of fuel exhaust by monitoring temperatures and exhaust emissions. EGR assemblies can be used in both gas and diesel engines.
EGR valves and surrounding assemblies require regular maintenance to ensure proper fuel combustion and to maintain low engine emission standards as designed. Due to repetitive hot and cold duty cycles, which are amplified during more strenuous engine use, such as towing, plowing, and hauling, engine temperatures change dramatically. These temperature changes cause linear expansion and contraction of the EGR assembly and corresponding EGR pipe flange mounting that can exceed the tensile strength of the common fasteners that connect the EGR assembly to the remaining engine components. Exposed to variations in climate, temperature, moisture, and contaminates, the EGR valve and corresponding assemblies often need service or replacement when certain conditions are present, such as fuel injector failure, turbocharger failure, or the EGR valve pipe or other associated assemblies that handle exhaust emissions are replaced.
Currently, removing and repairing the EGR pipe involves removing fastener bolts on both the EGR valve and the exhaust manifold. Often, a technician is unable to remove the bolts due to corrosion and contaminants as well as expansion and contraction of key components that seize the fastener inside the manifold. Technicians struggle and can damage the retaining bolts that retain the EGR pipe/valve making the exhaust manifold or EGR value irreparable/non-usable. To replace or repair the EGR assembly, the technician must remove key engine components, such as the intake manifold, turbocharger, and in cases of a broken mounting fastener, the exhaust manifold. This process is time consuming, creates the risk of exposing the internal engine components to dirt and other contaminants, and creates the risk of breaking components and fasteners.
Thus, there is a need for a simpler and more cost-effective means for repairing EGR pipes and manifolds. Moreover, these problems are not unique to EGR pipes and manifolds. They also exist in other circumstances that involve tubes or pipes located in complex, bulky, or crowded apparatuses, machines, structures, or assemblies.